


Flowers for the Heavens

by your_raeofsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cottagecore, Dreamscapes, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, i still cant believe i experienced this, this was a dream i had and self projected oikawa in my place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_raeofsun/pseuds/your_raeofsun
Summary: Oikawa wakes up in a strange cottage deep in the forest with far too many flowers to be considered normal.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	Flowers for the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a lucid dream I had verbatim to my experience. Everything Oikawa goes through is exactly what I did and the whole thing was so vivid like it actually happened. Very interesting dreamscape to say the least.

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open as the morning sun’s rays seeped through the window. He stretched and wrapped the cozy blanket tighter around his shoulders, sighing with contentment.

The warmth of the room put Oikawa so at ease that he didn’t realize that he wasn’t in his bed anymore.

A sudden crash ripped through the room with a muffled “Shit!” sounding in the deafeningly quiet aftermath.

Oikawa startled into a sitting position, blankets pooling around his waist. Then he realized that he had no idea where he was. 

At first glance, Oikawa noticed the small cobblestone fireplace crackling across the room. From there, his eyes scanned up to the mantle where several randomly-sized jars were scattered, each packed tightly with herbs. Directly next to the fireplace were hooks holding more shawls than they could bear, several fallen into crumpled heaps on the well-worn wood floors.

The rest of the room was just as disorganized, with vases overflowing with flowers and more jars scattered across every inch of surface space. Clothes were precariously tossed across the back of a wooden rocking chair and shoes littered the floor. Overall, it looked akin to a hobbit’s cramped home. 

Another crash and more curses rumbled through the room. Oikawa threw the pelts and wool off and rushed to the door. As he grabbed the tarnished handle, he paused and slowly turned on his heels to stare back at the bed.

Wait… he thought to himself, Were those… fur pelts? Where...

But the thought was fleeting as a third clang snapped Oikawa’s focus back to what might lay on the other side of the door.

Tentatively, he twisted the knob and cracked the door open. Oikawa peeked out to find another room in a similar state of chaos. Endless arrays of flowers and herbs left little room to move around. 

With no one in sight, Oikawa emerged from the bedroom, keeping his footsteps light. 

It wasn’t until he was crammed into the middle of the room that he noticed someone rustling in the far corner by an open door. 

Sunlight flooded the entryway, shadowing the figure’s face from Oikawa’s view. They were cloaked in several robes, making them appear monstrous. The figure bent to grab at random jars from the bountiful collection placed next to the doorway. 

With laden down arms, they shifted their weight to slowly stand back up. As the mysterious figure turned to go back outside, time froze as Oikawa stopped breathing.

The sunshine bathed the person’s toned skin in a warmth that melted into their overgrown walnut hair. The breeze caught the thick locks, tousling them in an effortlessly spiky style. A charcoal grey wool cloak draped across their broad shoulders and fell behind their muscular frame. They had on a loose white blouse tucked into dark chocolate-colored trousers, with high black boots covering their shins to finish the look.

But what Oikawa found himself fixated on was their forest green eyes. Their depth emanated a feeling of security and comfort. Oikawa felt immediately drawn to them, sure that he could trust them. 

Then time resumed and the person was gone out the door.

Oikawa scrambled to follow them outside and was promptly blinded by the bright sunlight. He reeled back and threw up a hand to shield his face from the rays.

As his eyes adjusted, Oikawa dropped his hand back to his side to let the light wash over him. He was rendered speechless by the scenery in front of him.

The small, cobblestone house was nestled in the middle of the woods. The surrounding trees intertwined their branches to create a thick, leafy canopy that seemingly sealed the tiny cottage away in its own world. 

As far as Oikawa could tell, a sea of flowers swallowed up the forest floor as they swayed in time with the breeze. He tried to focus on the flowers nearest to him, but their colors glowed so fiercely that he was forced to look away. The aroma of so many flowers was a pleasantly dizzying feeling; memories of his mother’s vintage perfume flooded his thoughts.

His feet started to move subconsciously along the worn dirt path leading into the field. Oikawa noted how the path diverged in a grid-like pattern to neatly section off different species.

Movement in his periphery made Oikawa suddenly tense up as his head snapped around to see the person again, snipping stems on the far side of the plots. 

Despite the all-consuming need to sprint across the meadow and demand answers from this stranger, Oikawa chose to mind the nature around him and sauntered over trying to put on a mask of calm.

“Excuse me, where am I?” Oikawa called out as he approached the figure. From his stocky build, Oikawa had assumed he was a man.

He lifted his head from the herb jars he was messing with to make eye contact with Oikawa. 

Oikawa’s heart sped up as hazel eyes met forest-green, and he felt like the man was peering into his soul.

His voice was soothing when he spoke. “Oh, good, you’re awake. They’ve been waiting for you.” He started to gather up the jars again before briskly walking back towards the cottage. 

“Who is ‘they’?! Who are you?! Where am I?!” Oikawa cried after him, jumping over flowers to keep up with his pace.

The man abruptly stopped and threw his head over his shoulder. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. It’s nice to finally meet you, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s body felt like dead weight as a chill crawled up his spine. How did he know my name?

He continued to stand there, jaw dropped, and an unfazed Iwaizumi turned back around and headed into the cottage.

Iwaizumi came back to Oikawa’s side with freshly filled jars before he had the chance to blink, let alone process what was going on.

Hajime gently grasped Oikawa’s hand and led him to the nearest row of flowers. Vaguely gesturing towards the field, he said, “I need you to pick the perfect arrangement.”

“Hajime, what does that even mean?” Oikawa whined in blatant confusion.

Iwaizumi’s face remained neutral, but he gave Oikawa’s hand a tender squeeze. “Listen to the flowers and they’ll reveal themselves.” Then, with his free hand, he gave Oikawa a small pair of shears from his pockets before letting go to mess with the herbs again.

What the hell? Flowers… speak? No. That’s insane. Just pick random ones and we’ll call it good. Tooru thought to himself. 

Dropping down on his haunches to study the flowers next to him, Oikawa noted how strange the foliage was. To his right were what he thought could be lilies, blooming on sage green stems with petals a brilliant shade of blue, as vibrant as polished sapphire. In complete contrast, the lily’s stamen was a fierce tierra red that made it stand out. The flowers to his left were much smaller and in bountiful bundles, shining like little suns with their golden petals reflecting the sunlight.

In all his years, Oikawa had never seen colors this vividly. His senses were overwhelmed and he felt compelled to take both flowers. 

Once he had collected a few, his gaze skimmed over the rest of the rainbow field in search of other flowers. How did I not notice how strange the forest was? Why won’t Hajime tell me where I am?

His mind was spinning, but he picked flowers at random nevertheless, unable to understand what Hajime wanted.

With a full, vibrant bouquet ready, Oikawa hustled back to the cottage to find Iwaizumi. Inside, he found him stacking up the herbs and bowls inside an oversized checkered cloth before tying it up and slinging it over his broad back.

“Did you pick tonight’s assortment?” he asked when he saw Oikawa’s shadow loom over him.

“Uh, yeah... What now?”

Iwaizumi gently took the flowers from Oikawa and wrapped their stems in a damp cloth to preserve their petals. He placed them back in the crook of Oikawa’s arm just as softly, his touch lingering for a couple of moments.

“It’s time to go. We have to hurry before night falls,” Iwaizumi stated as if everything that was happening was perfectly normal.

Oikawa put a hand on his hip and pouted. “Are you ever going to tell me what this is all about?” He gestured wildly to the chaos of the room.

Iwaizumi made eye contact with him just then, those green eyes seeing straight through him. He just grunted in response and turned to leave. 

Seeing that Iwaizumi was never going to give him answers, Oikawa kept his face neutral and followed along despite his confusion.

The pair set off on the only path leading into the forest. It was well-worn into the grass from heavy use. When they reached the looming trees, Oikawa noticed that the flowers only grew by the cottage. Out in the forest, there was nothing but sparse grasses along the ground. It simply cut off. 

Weird, Oikawa thought to himself as he took a moment to glance back at the floral mystery behind him. Iwaizumi paused by his side before tugging on Oikawa’s bicep to get him moving.

Oikawa didn’t know what to expect on their journey, but it was still disappointing. For hours they hiked, passing nothing of interest. The only thing Oikawa could note was that they were traveling upwards. The trees thinned out, the ground was sloped and rocky. He felt a little light-headed at times, but Iwaizumi made sure they took breaks every so often for water and to acclimate to the thinning air. 

The sun sat right on the edge of the horizon when they reached the summit, bathing the world in hues of pinks and oranges. The view was breathtaking. Oikawa couldn’t help but notice how vast the mountain tops looked, spanning for miles in every direction.

He turned to Iwaizumi and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Iwaizumi looked like a god in this environment. His naturally toned skin made him glow golden, and Oikawa could have sworn that the light sparkled around him.

Iwaizumi caught Oikawa staring and the corner of his lips twitched slightly upward before he stepped into an open clearing to set up. He spread his cloth bag out and set the jars and bowls in a half-circle around him. Once he was satisfied, he looked over to Oikawa and held out his hands.

Oikawa’s body moved on its own accord, immediately relinquishing the bouquet he had been protecting all day. He didn’t know why the action felt so natural.

Iwaizumi took care in spreading the flowers out by their species and color by his legs.

The sun’s final rays dipped out of sight and the stars began to shine brighter than Oikawa had ever seen. He felt like he was staring through a telescope with how many twinkled above them. It was surreal.

As the darkness overtook the mountain top, Oikawa sat next to Iwaizumi, being careful not to mess up his setup. He could feel the other man’s body heat radiating off of him.

Iwaizumi fluttered his eyes closed for a moment, took a deep breath, then dipped his fingers into an assortment of herbs and spread it across his palms. 

Oikawa watched his delicate moves with precision. 

Hajime shut his eyes again and held his palms open to the night sky. Again unaware of his body acting on its own accord, Oikawa reached over to the flower stems and picked off petals to set across Iwaizumi’s waiting hands. 

When the skin on his hands was no longer visible, Oikawa pulled back and sat on his heels to watch what Iwaizumi did next.

With another deep breath of the crisp night air, Iwaizumi’s shoulders relaxed as small flames appeared above the herbal spread.

Oikawa’s eyes popped and his jaw went slack, knit eyebrows expressing bewilderment.

But Hajime remained calm as the flames grew exponentially, reaching towards the heavens. The fire spread out across the mountaintops like the northern lights. The colors from the flowers’ petals seeped into the fiery red-orange, painting the sky.

Already looking like a total fool, Oikawa just gawked at the wonder of Hajime coloring the sky. He noticed that the colors began to fade after a couple of minutes and he hurried to reapply the mixture to Iwaizumi’s hands. The color flared back up and Oikawa sighed in relief. 

With the impressiveness of the lights Iwaizumi created with his fire, the stars gleamed that much brighter as if they were pleased with the pair. 

The display continued to dance on the mountain peaks until Oikawa ran out of petals and herbs. At that point, the moon had already passed back out of sight, and the darkness of night overtook the world again. 

The fire in Iwaizumi’s hands died down to nothing and he curled his hands up into fists. He snapped out of his trance and surveyed Oikawa and the mountain view around him. His eyes caught on to Oikawa’s amazed expression and Iwaizumi’s heart warmed.

Neither of them said anything as they packed up the cloth bag and started to descend the mountain.

His brain had been racing from the moment he woke up, but now Oikawa couldn’t form a single word to say. He just accepted the experience at face value and followed Iwaizumi’s steady lead.

After the long trip home, Oikawa flopped back onto the bed tucked in the corner of the cottage bedroom. His body was exhausted from such a long day. 

While he curled up in the cozy furs, Iwaizumi lit the small fireplace to keep out the chill out of the room. He then climbed into bed himself and pulled on the furs Oikawa was clinging to. 

Barely awake, Oikawa let himself be rolled over to face Iwaizumi and welcomed the firm arm around his waist and he drifted off as Iwaizumi placed his chin on top of his head. 

一

The week blurred together in the same pattern. They rose at daybreak for Oikawa to gather different arrangements of flowers and Iwaizumi to pack up herbs. By noon, they set off for the mountain top again. 

Every night Iwaizumi’s colorful flames decorated the sky, the heavens gleaming back with satisfaction.

This life felt right. It felt comforting. It felt safe. While Iwaizumi remained a quiet man around Oikawa, they settled into each other’s presence, and Oikawa picked up on his kindness and warmth in the little touches throughout their days. 

Oikawa never pushed Iwaizumi for more answers, just accepting things as they were (not like Hajime would have relinquished any information anyway).

一

From the moment he first opened his eyes, Oikawa could sense something was off-kilter. 

When he sat up, he noticed the bed was empty and Iwaizumi’s shoes were gone. 

Quickly, Oikawa put himself together and rushed outside to find Iwaizumi sweeping through the flower field, tossing countless stems behind him and muttering to himself with eyebrows knitted together. 

Without hesitation, Oikawa ran to his side and grabbed at his wrists. Iwaizumi’s concentration broke at the contact and his eyes were glassy when his gaze lifted to meet Oikawa’s. 

Iwaizumi paused before barely whispering, “Tooru... How did I get out here?” 

Oikawa’s concern only sank deeper in his veins. “Hajime, I don’t think we should go to the mountain today. We can—”

“No!” Iwaizumi growled, face contorting into a fierce grimace. He ripped his arms free from Oikawa’s grasp. “Tooru, it’s our duty. We cannot disobey.” With a huff, he stalked back to the cottage to gather his usual items.

Oikawa blinked slowly, taking in the situation. He doesn’t act like this. Something is very wrong. 

Afraid to speak up after Iwaizumi’s outburst, Oikawa selected the day’s flowers alone while skirting around the man’s vicinity.

When they finally set out for the mountaintop, Oikawa made sure to stay a couple of paces behind to let Iwaizumi breathe. It was eerily quiet, the forest seemingly empty; it made the hair on the back of Oikawa’s neck stand on end.

The sun had reached the midway point in the sky before Iwaizumi finally stopped to rest.

Oikawa was startled out of his thoughts when Iwaizumi’s rough voice shattered the tense silence. “Tooru, it isn’t right. It’s not going to go well, but I need you to not panic. It’ll be okay.”

Tooru’s breath hitched. “Not panic?! Hajime, what do you mean? What’s going to happen?”

Iwaizumi moved to sit on his heels facing Oikawa. He took his hands in his and held them gently. “I’m not sure, but we’ll be alright.”

They stared at one another for a moment. Oikawa’s eyes were wide with fear while Iwaizumi’s were soft in an attempt to comfort him. 

Hajime pulled Oikawa to his feet and they set off again, hands still intertwined.

They reached the summit without stopping again, Iwaizumi finally letting go of Oikawa to spread out the blanket. Oikawa held the flowers close to his chest and stood near Iwaizumi’s side, desperately trying to keep his emotions together.

The sky darkened above them and Iwaizumi breathed deeply as he ignited the fire in his palms like always. It started fine, nothing amiss in their connection between the earth and the heavens.

As they both started to relax, sighing out tense anxiety, Oikawa locked eyes on the stars. It wasn’t right. It couldn’t be real.

Where Iwaizumi’s fire should’ve been, there was black ash snowing back down to the ground. The fire was being extinguished faster than it could expand. The trail of ash soon bit into Iwaizumi’s palms and the final embers were smothered into his hands.

Iwaizumi’s eyes flew open as he screamed in agonizing pain. Oikawa leaped at him to douse his hands with the remaining water from their hike.

“Hajime, listen to my voice. Take a deep breath and look at me,” Oikawa gripped his shoulders tighter as he couldn’t contain Iwaizumi’s shaking. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I just want to help you.”

Hajime’s cries faded into whimpers as Oikawa worked quickly to clean the burns and tore a strip of fabric from their cloth blanket to wrap around Iwaizumi’s hands tightly.

In the frenzied desperation to help Iwaizumi, neither of them noticed how the world had fallen mostly dark, the only light streaming on them coming from the lone moon. The stars had simply vanished.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into his lap and wrapped an arm firmly around the shorter man. He caressed the back of his head with his free hand. Hajime curled up into the touch and he nuzzled his tear-stained face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. 

With Iwaizumi calmed down again, Oikawa lifted his gaze to the sky once more. The moon was no longer in the sky. It stood in front of them, watching with striking ice blue eyes. 

The moon had transformed into an ethereal, godly figure. They were glowing a blinding white, with their long braided white hair and layers of robes blowing behind them in an intangible breeze. The silk fabric was embroidered with the constellations that were once above their heads. Silver stardust dripped from the clothing and collected at their feet, which hovered slightly above the ground. 

Oikawa’s grip on Iwaizumi tightened. 

“Hajime, you know the consequences.” The moon’s voice was light against the stiff air.

In his feeble position, Iwaizumi barely shook his head in response. His entire body was tense.

Oikawa stopped breathing entirely. Fear froze him in place, unable to do anything to save them.

Iwaizumi struggled to sit up and face Oikawa. His eyes were dark and his voice hoarse as he spoke. “Tooru, I’m sorry. I hoped to have saved you from this place. This was never meant to be your burden.”

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him into an apologetic kiss. Oikawa pressed into it, desperately grasping his cheeks to hold onto safety. But as he chased the feeling of warmth, it pulled away far too quickly. The weight of Iwaizumi in his arms disappeared, Oikawa trying to open his eyes in immediate panic. Except he couldn’t. He was trapped in a shroud of darkness, body becoming lighter until he was floating; drifting, lost, crying for weathered hands to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I want an ending too. Part of me thinks that I'll get a conclusion in like 5 years, but who knows..
> 
> anyways catch me on twitter @ sailor_iwaoi if you wanna chat !!


End file.
